


Just A Cut.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [15]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Hair Matted with Blood, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: As Dimitri runs his hand through Jim's hair, he feels something... odd. Pulling back his hand, he's startled to see that it's now coated with blood. Jim's bleeding from somewhere..."Hey," he asks, getting Jim's attention, "did you fall or something?""Uh," Jim answers, "I may have tripped and hit my head on the side of the coffee table. Why, something wrong?"Dimitri holds his blood-covered hand up, and all Jim can say is, "Oh..."
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Just A Cut.

"Yeah, Mom, we'll be there to see them before they leave tomorrow," Jim shifts the phone to his other ear as he picks up some stuff around the living room of his and Dimitri's home, pausing to listen to Sarah before responding, "I don't know what time, probably... around six-ish? Seven-ish? I'll need to talk it over with Dimitri first, though, when he gets home. ... Love you, too. ... Bye, Mom."

As he hangs up, he doesn't see his bag lying on the floor between him and the coffee table. His foot catches on one of the shoulder straps, and he goes down, slamming his head against the corner.

"Dammit, ow," he curses, sitting up and kicking the bag out of the way, "stupid bag!"

He rubs at his head, but doesn't feel anything out of the ordinary. He then inspects his hand and, fortunately, doesn't see any blood, so he figures it'll just result in a bump later on. He can deal with that. Getting back up and moving the bag out of the way, he continues tidying up the room before Dimitri comes home.

Dimitri soon walks through the front door, and Jim greets his fiancé with a kiss. After they make dinner together, Jim cleans up around the kitchen while Dimitri takes the bedroom and laundry room. After they're done, Jim tells Dimitri about the plan to visit his mom and some of her friends who are leaving the same day. Dimitri agrees to the trip, and they pack up some stuff that night to stay over since they don't plan on traveling all the way there in the morning just to travel all the way back at night.

* * *

They're sitting on the couch later in the evening after eating dinner, with Jim laying his head on Dimitri's chest while the couple watches a horror movie. Dimitri absentmindedly massages his fiancé's back, and then begins to run his fingers through Jim's hair like he always does whenever they snuggle together.

As Dimitri runs his hand through Jim's hair this time, however, he feels something... odd. Pulling back his hand, he's startled to see that it's now coated with blood. Jim's bleeding from somewhere...

"Hey," he asks, getting Jim's attention, "did you fall or something?"

"Uh," Jim answers, "I may have tripped and hit my head on the side of the coffee table. Why, something wrong?"

Dimitri holds his blood-covered hand up, and all Jim can say is, "Oh..."

"Why did you keep it hidden?"

"I didn't feel it," Jim answers, his own hand going up to his head, "and I didn't see anything on my hand after I fell."

"Ah, gotcha," Dimitri replies, running his hand through Jim's hair again, "well, lemme see."

As Jim turns around, Dimitri starts to inspect his scalp, soon finding the source of the bleeding.

"Okay, it doesn't look like it requires a trip to the emergency room, fortunately," he says, "but we'll keep an eye on it just in case it's infected."

Jim lets out a chuckle. "It's not like the coffee table's rusty or anything, babe."

"Still, better safe than sorry, right?"

"Mm, yeah, you're right. I'll be sure to clean it when I take a shower tonight."

"Maybe I can help," Dimitri purrs lowly, "I'm in need of a shower, too."

"Yeah, you got that right, I could smell you as soon as you walked in the door."

Jim laughs and tries to squirm away when Dimitri starts to tickle him. They shower after the movie, with Dimitri helping clean up Jim's wound and his hair, and they climb into bed together, falling asleep in one another's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteen prompts down!! Holy moly, this is the most I've written for any of my BTH cards in the past!
> 
> Apologies for this being _kinda_ short, I was just out of ideas on how to make this prompt angsty, so I made it kinda silly (?). XD


End file.
